Portable airless fluid sprayers are known. Such sprayers generally provide a compact handheld device that provides the speed and professional finish of an airless sprayer. These sprayers are highly useful for spraying fluids, such as paint, on wood siding, wood fences, metal surfaces, stucco, lawn furniture, and lattices. Typically paints that are suitable for such sprayers include latex paints, oil-based paints, stains, varnishes, and sealers. Given that the spray gun is portable, it is generally provided with a portable paint supply container that typically has an approximately one quart capacity. In other examples, a remote paint container (such as paint pail or paint can placed on a floor) can be utilized. An extended intake assembly (e.g., a suction tube assembly) provides a fluid path to the spray gun and has a length sufficient to allow the spray gun operator to move about a work site, for example. A number of such devices are sold by Wagner Spray Tech Corporation of Plymouth, Minn. under the trade designations 4.2 Power Stainer, 4.2 Power Sprayer, 4.8 Power Painter, and 5.2 Power Painter, among others.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.